Yes, We're Half-bloods
by ASmallNestOfWarmBees
Summary: Demigods go to Hogwarts. Takes place in 5th year, but after BoO. My updates are incredibly random and usually very spaced out. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. I do not own PJO or HP.
1. Say What Now?

**Let's start this off by saying**** I'm shit at time management, so the next chapter will probably not be up for a long time. I also just moved to Africa, and wifi is slower than a snail here. I have a lot more problems, but I'll stop complaining about how much I suck and let you start the story now.**

**By the way, I own nothing but the way I play with Uncle Ricks characters, and then not even some. Oh well.**

DEMIGOD POV

"Psst...Annabeth. Do you hear that?" Percy whispered to his girlfriend, sitting up from the laying position he was in.

Annabeth looked over at him, bemused. "Hear what? Everything's silent?" She said back.

"Exactly!" The raven haired boy all but shouted. "Silence! There's no screaming, no cries for help, no chaos in general. Isn't it wonderful?" As soon as that last sentence left his mouth, he flopped back down, almost missing the bed.

Percy and Annabeth were celebrating their anniversary by doing absolutely nothing. They were chilling in the Poseidon cabin, just listening to each other's breathing when Percy had his out burst. It was after curfew, but neither of them really cared.

Annabeth, still looking at her boyfriend, turned her whole body so she was now laying on her side. She smiled. "Yeah, it really is."

Percy was just leaning in for a kiss when the cabin door opened to reveal Leo, panting like he just swam up from the bottom of the ocean.

The couple stood up and stared at Leo, who was now laying on the floor like the dramatic goofball he was. Finally, after, like, 3 minutes, Leo remembered he was here to deliver a message.

"Chiron...Wants...You...to go to...the big...house," he managed to choke out. After a few more minutes, he caught his breath and popped back up onto his feet, leading the way to the big house.

"Hey, Leo! What was that about? Collapsing on the floor like you just to Camp Jupiter and back?" Percy called out to the scrawny Latino.

"It sure felt like it," he retorted, slowing down just enough so that the couple could catch up. "Chiron's been making me run around the camp grabbing people and bringing him here." He stopped at the steps of the big house. "I still gotta get sparky and beauty queen. See you later!" He saluted before running off again.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and shrugged. We stepped inside and saw Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Frank and Hazel sitting somewhat timidly around Chiron.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth," he said, nodding respectively at each of them. "Now we just need to wait for Piper and Jason."

"That's great, and everything, but, um, it's almost midnight. What are we doing here?" Percy asked.

Reyna, Frank and Hazel sent exasperated looks at him, while Nico rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think we've already asked that? Chiron refuses to tell us anything until everyone arrives," he said. "Speaking of which, where is Jason and Piper? Leo's not that slow."

They waited around in a slightly awkward silence until Leo burst through the door with his dramatic display, Jason and Piper in tow.

"I have returned! The quest was difficult, but it was nothing the mighty Leo couldn't handle! Alas, many men succumbed to-" he was cut off by an impatient Nico.

"Alright Chiron, everyone's here now. Can you please explain what we're doing here at the ass-crack of dawn?"

Chiron sighed at his choice of language, but told them about their next quest, nonetheless.

"Yes Mr. Di Angelo, I will." He looked very somber and almost...guilty? He took a deep breath before continuing. "You have another quest."

The room was silent for a whole three seconds.

"WHAT?" Everyone screeched, Percy and Annabeth, the loudest. "We literally just came back from defeating mother-fricking-earth, and you want us to go on another quest?"

Once everyone calmed down enough to hear Chirons explanation, they noticed that the old centaur was very pale, and looked on the verge of tears.

"I know, and believe me, if this wasn't a life-or-death situation, no one would be going at all. But, alas, the threat of many lives hang in the balance, and we believe that you 10 might be able to help, if not stop, those many deaths," he finished, looking older than he's ever looked.

"We?" Thalia, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, piped up.

"Yes, we. I have many brethren, as you know. Some of the more mature of them are in England. We keep touch now and then. That is how I have been informed of your quest. If you are up to it, that is?"

Silence settled across the room, as the teenage warriors weighed the odds. A quiet, safe life with the guilt always dragging them down, or another dangerous quest that would probably end in death?

Everyone sighed, as they knew that they couldn't turn this down. Even though it was getting tiresome of always having to save some oblivious mortals.

"You know the answer to that Chiron. Who do we have to rescue this time?" Percy asked.

"Of course. Details. You will travel tomorrow at noon, to London, England and-"

"LONDON?" The demigods screamed in unison. That was happening an awful lot lately. "WE'RE GOING TO LONDON? THIS STUPID QUEST ISN'T EVEN IN AMERICA?"

Chiron sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"I would prefer it if you refrained from screaming until the end. Anyway, after your preferable means of transportation, you will arrive at separate houses. Yes, you will not be staying in the same house." He finished quickly, just as people were opening their unenviable shrieks of out rage. "We thought that putting so many of you in one place would attract too much unwanted attention, so we found people who will take you in.

"Now, I admit, the second person we found was quite reluctant to have you in his company, but we need you to keep and eye on him and his family, for the time being. Now, the goddess Hecate is here to explain to you exactly what you need to do." As soon as the last word left his mouth, Hecate appeared.

"Hello children. Make yourselves comfortable, because this is an extremely long, but intriguing tale. No interrupting.

"Our long, but intriguing tale starts in England, many, many, years ago. Way back when the Olympians nested in Europe.

"Now, even though it was nice there- many prayers, food sacrifices and such- I became incredibly bored. So, I took a walk.

"The thing is, this walk wasn't an ordinary walk. I passed many sights, most of which I helped to build, but nice nonetheless, when a man approached me.

"This man was no ordinary man. Actually, yes he was. He isn't now obviously, but, what I'm trying to say, is that this man possessed courage, unlike any I have ever seen, as he dared to raise his voice at me. I could tell he knew I was a goddess, and I should have smited him there, but I didn't. For some strange reason, I decided to honor him. After I told him that if he should ever speak to me in that tone of tongue again, I'll lock him in the fields of punishment.

"I agreed to have his child. She was a lovely little darling, very interested in knowledge and learning. Later, she met up with her other siblings, one other girl and two boys. Together, they decided to start a school for either children of mine, or those I blessed. Both of which, means they posses serious magic that could do wonders.

"I thought that they had a great system going, so I helped them. I gave them architectural advice, I supplied them with spells and potions, and when they school was finished, I protected it with magic so complex, only I will be able to break it.

"Before that, there were few witches and wizards capable of containing their magic. That means that the mortals were confused and scared. It was no surprise that they were either run out of town, or killed. Even if I couldn't help it, it saddened me to stand by and watch so many of my children murdered, so when the school was built, I was glad it inspired more countries to do so.

"This is were you need to pay rapt attention. One of the decedents of my most powerful child has become mad with power. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as many know him, Voldemort. Awhile back, he went on a rampant killing spree, murdering many witches, wizards and mortals, simply because of their blood-status.

"Fifteen years ago, he went after a couple- Aphrodite cried for days after their death because they were 'so perfect for each other'- and tried killing everyone in the household. His success went as far as the mother and father. As he trained his wand on that innocent child and said the unforgivable words, the curse rebounded and left him completely powerless.

" Now he is back, and more people are being killed. We know that the only one who can truly stop him is 'The Chosen One,' and no, that's not you Percy.

"The orphaned child that defeated Voldemort, is now in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He is also in danger, but who isn't these days?

"Anyway, your job is to make sure he doesn't die. Also, it would be nice if no one else died as well, but that's up to you. Good luck!"

And she disappeared.

Chiron took that as his cue to talk some more as well, apparently.

"Okay, did you get all of that? Good. There's more. You need to remember there words. Muggle is just another word for mortal, pure-blood is a status meaning someone who is related distantly to a child of Hecate. Mud-blood is a rude name given to those that are muggle-born. That means that the child is not related to Hecate in anyway, they are only blessed with her magic. You 10 will be portrayed as half-bloods. Your godly parent will be your pure-blood parent while your mortal parent is your muggle parent."

No one spoke for a long time after that. Everyone was stunned, trying to process all of this information they have been given.

After looking at their faces, Chiron decided that these children needed to sleep, now.

"Alright. That's enough for tonight. Tomorrow you will learn your cover stories, where you will be staying, and any other information I have forgotten. Good night and sleep well. You'll need it."

As if waking from a deep trance, the demigods stood up, shuffled to their respective cabins, and flopped onto their bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas.

Needless to say, they did not sleep well.

**There we go! The first chapter of a new story, up and ready to go! I really appreciate you reading it all the way down to here. If you have anything you want to say, feel free to PM me or leave a review. Btw, I do not intend to abandon this story, so if I don't update in a while, don't give up hope. I would also love to hear if you have any ideas for the story. Tell me, and if I can work them in, I'll give you credit.**

**-P-**


	2. Who, What and Lots of Why

WIZARD POV

Harry was furious.

He wasn't mad, he definitely wasn't alright with it. He was absolutely, positively, furious. Why?

Because I'm stuck here for another month, that's why, he thought. He was supposed to be at the burrow, probably practicing quidditch with Ron and Ginny, but no. Dumbledore said that he couldn't leave. Dumbledore wants to make sure he stays safe.

Safe, he scoffed. Yeah, okay. I'm safe here with my abusive aunt and uncle. That makes sense.

He was just about to throw something, but he had a better idea. Whenever he got angry, he got it out by damaging stuff, and all that ever gave him was a mess. So no, today, he was going to be productive. He decided the only way to properly deal with this pent up anger was to clean his room.

**LB**

Later, he heard a crash from downstairs. He thought Dudley's enormous bottom just knocked over the juice jug again, so he barely glanced up. What did catch his attention was when there was an unmistakable swoosh of water, a sharp clang, and when his aunt screeched "Harry Potter, you wretched boy! Get back here!"

Harry sighed and unceremoniously shoved the socks he was folding for the uptenth time in his drawer. With yet another sigh, he stood up, stretched his arms, and started walking to the door, wondering what he did this time.

What he didn't catch, though, was that she screamed 'get back here' and not 'get down here'. According to the rules of english, when she said back, that would imply he had been there recently. And Harry hadn't been downstairs all day, as he was too busy letting off steam by cleaning his room. So why did she say 'back'?

Oblivious as ever, Harry slowly stepped down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he almost fell back in surprise. He was about to grab his wand before he remembered that he wouldn't be able to use it anyway.

Right now, Harry was staring at a sopping wet Aunt holding a teenage boy in one hand and a frying pan in the other. It looked like she was trying to hit the boy with the pan. This image bought up so many questions, Harry didn't know where to start. Then the boy shifted so Harry could see his face, and for the second time today, almost fell down the stairs.

It was him. Petunia was holding Harry.

Polyjuice potion he thought; then Dumbledore changed his mind! Someone came to rescue me! In his excitement, Harry didn't notice that Petunia was now staring at him with an open mouth.

Now that his aunt and 'Harry' were still, he started noticing differences about the other boy. Like how he was taller than Harry, or how his eyes were actually sea green, not emerald.

Of course someone didn't come to rescue him. Dumbledore definitely wouldn't change his mind for something like this.

So there they were, two teenagers and one 40 something year old woman, staring at each other. Finally, the boy broke the silence.

"So, my name is Percy Jackson. It would be great if you let go of me mam, as I have a few friends coming that would not like to see us like this."

That sent Petunia back into a frenzy of shrieking, worthy of a book in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.

"WHAT-" bang "ARE-" bang "YOU-" bang "DOING IN-" bang "MY-" bang "HOUSE?" Bangbangcrash.

Fortunately, Harry is pretty good at recognized the signs of 'exploding family member' so he realized his aunt was going to go bonkers before I happened, so he was able to drag Percy away from his aunts death-grip. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to avoid a blow to the forehead. Now he lay on the floor, his head throbbing like Voldemort just hopped out of his bushes and started giving him a lap dance. Now Harry was trying to get that image out of his mind.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Percy asked leaning over Harry, concern in his eyes.

Harry mutely nodded and moved to stand up, but before he could, something rushed in and hit him square in the chest, completely knocking the wind out of him. After Harry's vision cleared, he realized Petunia was standing with one foot on him, brandishing the frying pan like a sword at two other teenagers who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello there...Miss Petunia. Would you mind taking your foot off of Harry here so he can breathe? Please and thank you." The blonde girl asked coldly.

"Who are you?" His aunt asked slightly panicked. "Why are you here? You're lucky my husband's not here!"

"Yes, mam, we sure are. I'm Hazel Levesque," the other girl said, gesturing to herself. "And this is Annabeth Chase. We're foreign exchange students from America. I mean, you did sign up for this, albeit reluctantly, but still."

Harry realized that she was just distracting Petunia, so that Percy could grab her and hold her still enough so that Hazel could...Harry actually didn't know. It was like obliviate, but she didn't use a wand. She just stared at his aunt and muttered some words before she collapsed. Harry was grateful, but more than a little creeped out.

"Hey there! You okay?" Annabeth asked, helping Harry to his feet. "Who are you?"

Harry felt his eyebrows raise a little. They didn't know who he was? Cool.

"I'm Harry Potter. I hope you didn't hurt her," he said, nodding to his aunt sprawled on the floor. "My uncle will have questions that will more than likely resort to violence."

Hazel was the one to answer. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Once she wakes up, she won't remember anything that just happened. Okay, I take that back. She'll still remember that Percy, Annabeth and I came, but otherwise, we're good."

Harry felt a little overwhelmed.

"That's great. But, uh, where did you come from?"

Annabeth snapped. "That's right! I knew we were forgetting something. So-" Percy cut her off.

"Uh, Wise Girl? We should probably continue this upstairs. They're home." Harry noticed that Percy was staring out the window at the car that just drove up. Percy turn to Harry. "Look, your aunt knows everything, and will explain to your uncle and walrus of a cousin. Right now, well explain to you. Let's go."

Harry blinked. These people know how to get to the point. "Okay," he said. "Come on."

The group made their way up the stairs to Harry's room and sat down.

"Let's get this straight," Harry said turning to look at the strangers. "You're going to tell me everything?" They nodded. "Whether or not it's important?" They looked at each other.

"I'm sure that wouldn't hurt," Annabeth said, after they finished their silent conversation.

Harry sat down in relief. Finally! He'll know what's happening. He nodded at them to start. Percy was the one to start talking.

"Well..."

**LB**

Draco was confused.

"P-pardon?" He asked his father.

Lucius Malfoy sighed, and repeated what his son didn't catch.

"Dumbledore has brought students from an American Wizarding School to learn the ways of Hogwarts. From now until school starts, we will be housing three of them."

Even though it felt impossible, Draco's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Why us? Why do we have to babysit them?" Draco inquired.

Lucius sat down and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to alleviate his migraine.

"I assume it's because Dumbledore would like to keep an eye on me, and that this was the easiest way to do so. Now, it would be wonderful if you left me think, Draco." And that was the end of the conversation.

After Draco had stepped out of his fathers study, he made his way to his room. He sat on his bed, not knowing what to do. Apparently, the Americans were to be coming tonight, and Draco still needed to process that.

Never before have Hogwarts allowed this sort of thing to happen, so what changed? And why? There so many questions running around behind Draco's eyes, he never thought he would be able to sleep, but somehow, he managed.

**LB**

Draco awoke to the crack of house elf apparition.

"Master Draco is being summoned to the living room. Malfoy Manor has guests," the elf said in its high pitched voice.

Draco hurriedly stood up and smoothed out any wrinkles in his clothes. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys had to look presentable.

He calmly walked out of his room, down the corridors, and into the living room. That's where he saw three teenagers, about his age, sitting on the sofa and looking around in wonder. He took that distraction to further examine them.

There were two girls and one boy. They looked pretty similar, from his distance at least, as they all had black hair, but as he stepped closer that's where the resemblances stopped.

The first girl had her hair in a braid, and was sitting straight, with a stoic expression. The second girl seemed to be chewing gum, and she had a blue streak in short hair. The boy had very pale skin, and seemed very calm. He was the first to notice Draco.

"Ah, my son. There you are. I was just about to come get you." He turned to the strangers. "This is my son, Draco. He can show you around the manor. But first, I must speak to him." He grabbed Draco's arm, and lead him a few meters away.

"Treat them well. We do not want them reporting anything back to Dumbledore. But you must also be cautious. Do not reveal any secrets. Understood?" He rapidly whispered to his son.

Draco, who had only just caught each word, nodded his head. "Yes father. Understood."

"Wonderful!" Lucius straightened up and clapped his hands. "Go now. I will send a house elf to call you for dinner."

Draco nodded again, and walked over to the sofa.

"If you'll follow me, I can show you to your rooms," he said, slightly stiffly. The others looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up. They were about to leave the room when Lucius said something.

"Ah, yes! Draco, it would be wonderful if you told them about Hogwarts as well. Knowing what you're doing is the best weapon you can have!" And he left, leaving the teenagers alone.

"Right. Well, follow me," and Draco left as well, not looking back to see if they were following.

It was only when he was walking down the corridor that lead to the guest bedrooms did he realize how late it was. The torches cast flicking shadows on the walls that made the painting look like they were dancing, but no. The paintings were asleep.

In an awkward silence, the four teens finished their quest to the rooms. Draco turned to the boy.

"You, um-"

"Nico." He offered.

"Nico. Your room is right here. If you need something, call for a house elf. You-" he turned to the girls. "Names?"

"Thalia," the one wearing the headdress said.

"Reyna," the one who had an aura of leadership answered.

"Okay, you two will be sharing a room. It's about two doors down, so if you don't mind..." Draco trailed off and started to walk away, hoping they forgot about the 'tell them about Hogwarts' thug his father mentioned.

"Wait! Why don't you tell us about the school?"

Draco swore under his breath, and restrained himself from glaring.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

They shrugged. The boy- Nico- spoke first.

"Just tell us the basics. Anything, really."

Fine, he thought. The basics. Let's get this over with.

"Hogwarts is made up of four houses, to represent the four founders; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

"To determine which house you will be in, you sit on a stool and have a ratty old hat placed on your head. That hat is The Sorting Hat. For however long it takes, you have a conversation with the hat inside your mind, and it places you in whichever house that fits best with you personality.

"Gryffindors are brave and reckless, Ravenclaws are smart and big thinkers, Slytherins are cunning and sly and Hufflepuffs are everything else. That is because when the founders started the school, each person only wanted a certain group of students to teach. Now, while that's all fascinating, we must move on."

Draco took a breath.

"The subjects you will be studying are Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, and History of Magic. Add-ons are Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies.

"In Transfiguration, your teacher is Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration is essentially the art of changing the properties of an object. It's a theory-based subject, so it include spells such as 'Switching Spells,' where you alter only a part of an object, 'Vanishing Spells' that cause an object to completely disappear, and 'Conjuring Spells' which is just creating objects out of thin air.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is exactly what its name suggests. That subject usually varies in what you learn and how you learn it, as we have a new teacher every year. In first year, he was apparently carrying the dark lord of the back of his head. In second, he was a narcissistic maniac who accidentally obliviated himself. Third year was when we were taught by a werewolf, and fourth was a criminal disguised with Polyjuice Potion who also happened to be carrying an auror around in an enchanted trunk."

Draco looked at the others, only to find wide eyes staring back at him.

"Wow," they simultaneously chanted. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Potions and Charms are oxymoronic, Herbology is about plants, Astronomy is about space and History of Magic is boring. The end."

And with that, he sarcastically bowed, and strode away, not looking back.

**LB**

Ron was having a long day.

First, he had to deal with his mom complaining that Harry was not able to come. Then, he had to come with his dad on the job he was doing because Molly thought he wasn't getting enough sun. Finally, on said business trip, the enchanted kettle they were chasing suddenly grew legs. Guess who had to chase it? Ron. Guess who scalded with boiling water in the face while chasing the damn thing? Ron.

Now he had just been told that American exchange students were coming to live with the Order for 2 months, so his mood was not ideal.

"Ron, dear! The Americans should be arriving soon, so why don't you wash up?" Molly called from the kitchen. "You too Ginny!"

Ron didn't know why, but as soon as the words had left Molly's mouth, Ginny shot up from the chair and all but ran to the bathroom. Now that he's thinking about it, Ginny had been unusually perky all day. Maybe he would have to talk to her about drugs.

Shaking his head, Ron made his way to the bathroom Ginny just flew out of. He quickly washed his hands and face, and put some of the healing potion on his burn wound. He really hoped it wouldn't scar, but with the day he was having, he wouldn't be surprised if it did.

His foot had just stepped out of of the door way when the painting of Mrs. Black started shrieking, signaling the arrival of the Americans.

"Hey! Shut up, you old hag!" Sirius shouted, finally throwing the shade over his mother.

Ron ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step, to get to the door. After everyone was in place and the adults separated the twins from their dungbombs, Molly opened the door...

...Only to find two teens making out, one teen with his hair on fire, and an eagle.

There was a heavy silence while the Wizards stared. This is not what they expected.

"Heeeeey..." Now that his hair had gone out, the boy noticed that they opened the door. He glanced at the couple. "Beauty Queen. Sparky. Put your tongues back your own mouths and look up."

They quickly separated and smiled at the group as if nothing happened.

"Hi there! I'm Piper, that's Jason, this is Leo, and...claw. We're the transfers. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand.

Recovering from her stupor, Molly quickly shook it.

"Why, hello dear! It's lovely to meet you all. Why don't you come inside, before we introduce ourselves? Make yourselves comfortable!"

Once everyone had sat down, the adults introduced themselves.

"I'm Molly Weasley. I'm the mother of Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Whoops, you don't know Bill and Charlie, o never mind that. I'm also the wife of Arthur."

"Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet you." Arthur enthusiastically shook their hands.

"Sirius Black, at your service." He flashed a grin.

"Remus Lupin." He simply waved.

There was a silence, as Ron didn't know it was his turn.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Fred," said George.

"And I'm George," said Fred.

"Hi there! I'm Ginny Weasley!" Ginny said with so much enthusiasm, Ron could practically smell it. "I really would like to know all about your school in America, if that would be alright!"

The Americans looked a little overwhelmed, but, Ron couldn't really blame them.

"Have you had supper yet?" Molly asked them, ignoring Ginny's outburst.

"No, actually. If it would be alright, we would like to join you." Piper said. Although, it did sound more like a question.

"Please! I had a feeling you would want to eat here, so I made extra. But I'm sorry to say we have no eagle food..." Molly trailed off.

Piper looked confused.

"Eagle?"

Molly gestured next to her.

"Ah! Right. Never mind him, he's just going to go get another friend. Now, please." She said the last bit with clenched teeth, Ron noted.

The bird cawed and flew away, out the window Molly opened. Two minutes later they heard a knock at the door. Sirius, who was the closest, opened the door to reveal a slightly chubby, slightly intimidating Asian boy.

"Hi there. I'm Frank. Sorry I'm so late." He said, shuffling his feet. After a few seconds, Sirius stood the side and let him in.

"Alright!" Molly said, clapping her hands once. "Let's eat!"

They made their way into the dining room and sat down. Seconds later, Kreacher came in, carrying food.

"HOLY HERA! WHAT THE HADES IS THAT?" Leo screamed, falling out of his chair.

The order glanced around at each other, sometimes looking at the Americans frightened faces.

"Um, it a house elf." Ron said in a blatantly obvious tone. "Do you not have them in America?"

They viciously shook their heads as they stared at Kreacher leaving the room, muttering.

"Actually, we have Harpies. They clean the cabins, but they also set the curfew and such. They're really strict about stuff," Piper explained.

"Strict?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah. If you're caught after curfew, they threaten to eat you."

There was an awkward silence.

"Alrighty then. It seems that every one's finished, so why don't you all get settled in? Ron and Ginny would love to show you to your rooms," Molly said, a few minutes after.

"We would too!" The twins chorused, nasty little grins already on their faces.

"No," Molly said, semi-sharply. "I I'll not have you two corrupting them, thank you very much."

The Americans sniggered.

"Leo's already pretty much corrupted, so you don't need to worry about him," Jason said. In retaliation to this, Leo grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. Get going, you!" And with that, Molly shooed them out of the room.

**LB**

"Okay. You two, Frank and Jason, will sleep in my room, here. Piper, you can sleep with Ginny, and Leo's with the twins. That alright?"

They nodded and Ron put his arms down. He was starting to feel like an air stewardess, what with all the arm gestures.

"So," Leo said, bringing Ron back to reality. "Tell us a bit about the school, won't you?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron replied, shrugging.

"It's a big castle in Scotland. To get there, your parents, or actually my parents, will drop you off at Kings cross station. From there, you run into a wall-"

"Say what now?" Jason interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry. It's a magic wall, or whatever. When I said run into, I meant run through. You run through the wall to get to platform nine and three-quarters. Then you get on a train, and make your way to Hogsmeade."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Cool. I'd tell you a whole lot of stuff about Hogwarts history and things, but I really don't know a lot. You're probably going to have to ask Hermione about that. What about your school?"

Piper started talking.

"Well, it's actually more of a camp. There's two of them too. Leo and I are from the one in New York, while Frank and Jason are from the one in California.

In New York, we're placed in cabins, separated by our parents. Um, everyone in the camp has one parent that, um, sort of founded the place, I guess. There were twelve originally, but after Percy, a guy you'll meet soon, did something big, they built eight more cabins to compensate for the people who, um, helped.

"That's the history part. What we do there is like lessons, but they call them activities. It's mostly a lot of combat. Physical and magical, so if you cross us, we will beat you up."

Piper finished that with a playful smile. "Kidding."

Ron was about to reply, when Molly stuck her head through the doorway.

"It'll be a long day tomorrow, so you should go to sleep now. Or, at least, keep it down." And with that, she left as quickly as she came.

"Okay! See you later then." Piper left with another smile. Leo simply waved.

Ron stood up to unroll the sleeping bags for the other two members, sharing his room. After he did so, they got changed, and crawled in. Ron turned off the lights.

There was an awkward silence.

"Good night, I guess," Jason said.

"Good night," Frank and Ron parroted back.

The last thing Ron was consciously aware of, was when he thought what the day would have been like if Harry had been here.

Then he slipped into a nice, dreamless sleep.


	3. Traveling and Pranks

**Sorry this took so long, but I've just been given a science assessment, a math test, a museum exhibition thing and I have to read The Tempest for school, so that's taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, thank you ARandomFangirler (I hope I got that right) for your lovely suggestion. As you will soon see, I used it. Also, kriawesome (guest) your suggestion played a big part in this as well. A gigantic thanks to everyone else who reviewed, liked and followed this story. Let's get on with it.**

DEMIGOD POV

-**_The morning of the day before.-_**

"Ay yo! Fish boy! Wake up before I set something on fire!"

Percy groaned, rolled over and threw a pillow at the voice.

"Go away Leo! I'm still sleeping." He mumbled.

"Um, hate to break it to you hun, but we're not Leo." This time, it was a different voice. Percy knew who it was instantly though he still didn't get up. "Secondly, it's obvious you're not sleeping anymore. Plus, you got a quest, and you know how Chiron will get if you're late. Now-get-UP!"

And with that, about a barrel-full of waffles came floating down upon the now-suddenly-awake demigod.

"What was that for?" Percy asked, trying to grab one before they disappeared. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

"Well, at first we were going to dump a couple hundred pancakes on you, but then we decided of waffles. Y'know, to remind of how much time you're wasting." The Stolls laughed at their own joke. "Anyway, get up. Everyone's waiting for you." Travis left the room.

"Aw, don't mind him. He's just grouchy that you guys are the only ones going. See you later!" With a smirk and- was that a wink?- Connor left the room as well, giving Percy privacy to dress.

As the son of Poseidon was pulling on his pants, he remembered what was going on.

_'Whoa, Wizards. Who woulda thunk?'_

After what seemed like forever, Percy met up with the others at the dining pavilion.

"Geez, kelp head. You dress about as fast as a girl on her first date," Thalia said around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Percy ignored her and plopped down next to Annabeth, his arm already sliding across her shoulders.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, for once, not knowing what to say. Everyone must have been considering what the horrors they would have to face would look like.

"Warriors!" Chirons booming voice called to them. "It's time for you to depart!"

After stuffing what was left of their food into their mouths, the demigods left the table and moved their way to where Chiron was.

"I realize that I have not informed you of your transportation yet. I-"

Percy interrupted. "We're not going to be on a plane, will we?"

Chiron sighed.

"If you would let me finish, Mr. Jackson, you will find out. Now, Percy will take a boat, as that is what he is most comfortable with, correct?" Percy nodded." "Nico and Hazel can shadow travel, and everyone else takes a plane. Is that alright?"

Everyone sighed loud enough to rival a hurricane, and nodded. All except Thalia.

"I'm going to take a p-plane?"

Chiron realized his mistake a moment too late.

"Ah, Thalia, I'm afraid there's nothing else. I wish we could do something, but alas, we cannot."

Thalia swallowed and nodded, looking quite pale and shaken. "I understand."

"Okay. Anyway, you ten must hurry if you're to make it on time. Goodbye, and good luck!"

They made their way to the strawberry van in silence, some anticipating the journey to England, some not so much.

Once they were all there, Argus drove them all away from camp.

Percy was the first to leave.

Argus drove to the docks making an incredibly sharp turn in able to legally park. The second after he stopped, the demigods piled out of the van, running as fast and as far as they possibly could. Apparently, Hazel's sea-sickness isn't limited to the sea.

As Annabeth and Percy said their heartfelt goodbyes and Hazel reached in the background, Jason tried to calm Thalia about the approaching flight.

"Thals, hey, it'll be alright. You know dad won't let the plane crash, not with two of his kids on it."

"You don't know that!" Thalia replied, slightly hysterically. "You don't know what he'd do! He's crazy!"

Thunder crackled.

"Thalia, lower your voice! Look, Piper has some Ativan we can use to knock you out, okay. You'll go peacefully to sleep and won't remember the ride at all." The fact that Jason knows his girlfriend has Ativan is none of your business.

This thought succeeded in calming the daughter of Zeus, but not by much. Eventually, her hyperventilating slowed back into normal breathing, but that took longer than Percy and Annabeth to pull away after sucking face.

Once Annabeth was back in the car, the little group left for the woods where Nico and Hazel will leave.

As you know (or should have educationally guessed), shadow traveling works best when there are many shadows nearby. Where are you most likely to find shadow in the middle of the day?

The woods. So that's where they were headed.

After many hugs from Jason and Frank, the children of Hades made their way to London, where they would camp out and wait for the others to follow. Maybe they would pop over to Italy and get a cannoli or two. Who would know?

During the drive, Reyna took some time to think.

Why was everyone being so emotional? We'll see each other in a matter of hours.

Reyna stewed over this for a complete hour before she realized humans are strange, strange creatures.

Finally, the remaining demigods made it to JFK International Airport, glad to get out of a moving vehicle for a while.

They made it through, fast and easily, aside from Frank. He had a bit of trouble with the customs guy although no one really knows why, not even him, as the guy spoke not a lick of English.

After Franks 'trouble', the group walked halfway across the airport to terminal C28 and realized they had about two and-a-half hours until they board.

"So..." Leo said, standing up. "I'm just going to-"

"LEO NO! SIT DOWN AND KEEP YOUR HANDS IN YOUR POCKETS!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Whoa, chill. I'm just going to the bathroom, okay?" He replied, not looking too surprised.

The demigods nodded suspiciously.

"I'm not going to set anything on fire!" He shouted at them. Before they could reply, he turned and walked away.

Sure enough, a clothing store dedicated to Justin Bieber just around the corner burst into flames five minuets later. No one cared though.

Finally, finally, two and-a-half hours passed and the lady over the intercom announced that 'flight 639, destination London will now be boarding."

Jason, being the only one awake at the time viciously shook the others awake and started to move through the crowd to the-

Wait.

Jason glanced out of the corner of his eye and did a double take. He knew that head of hair, but he just couldn't place from where. He stood on his tip-toes to look at their face but the crowd was too thick. Then, the mysterious person disappeared and left Jason to wonder where he knew them from.

The bell chimed again and shook Jason out of his thoughts.

The getting on the plane part passed slowly and without incident, unless you count an overweight forty-year-old arguing about how he should be bumped up to first class because 'he needs special care.' This is what made the plane over thirty minutes late, as the guy wouldn't. Shut. Up. It was amazing, though, how the guy had enough stamina to keep going like that. He definitely would be an inspiration to us all if he let other people pass please and thank you.

Piper thought this was going to be a relaxing flight. But no.

Not only was she stuck in front of a screaming child, she was also stuck next to a hyperventilating Thalia.

Once the plane took off Thalia got even worse so Piper took Jason's advice and gave his sister a bit of the Ativan she's started keeping on her. It was just supposed to knock her out, clean and simple, but guess what. It didn't. It just got her really high. It wasn't even the 'What's the speed of dark' philosophical high, but the 'just got my wisdom teeth out and OH MY GOD YOU HAVE EYES TOO' completely stupid high.

"Whooo, Piper, there are sheep in the sky! They look so fluffy I just want to roll around in them. Piper? Piper! Look at me! Look at meeeeee! Let's pet sheeeeeeep"

Piper had to deal with this for seven more hours and of course Jason was no help. She could feel a headache coming on.

It turns out, she only had to deal with it for six. The Ativan wore off somewhere over Ireland and Thalia passed out from fright 2 minutes later. Piper was grateful for the silence. Of course, it wasn't really quiet since the child behind her was 'talking to his friend' (screaming loudly to an air hostess) and his parents were doing absolutely nothing about it. They were even encouraging it, and Piper had had enough.

Throughout this entire flight she has had to deal with the two sides of her boyfriends' sister, the first being absolute terror and the other being high-pitched and annoying. It was also up to her to explain why Thalia was like that to the air hostess and that took quite a lot of convincing as Thalia kept hearing her charmspeak and going even nuttier than peanut brittle. Piper was at the end of her patience and if this kid wasn't going to shut up in two seconds Piper was going to brutally maim him, regardless the amount of witnesses.

"Excuse me, mam? Sir? Your child is disrupting the peace of an airplane flight and I would like you to put an end to it," she said, craning her neck to look through the gap of the seats to look at them.

Of course, the parents heard something along the lines of 'I'm a selfish bitch and does not care about the wellbeing of your kid so please sow him mouth shut and poke him with hot nails," and took that into great offense.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He is simply talking to his new friend. It's important for children to socially converse, you know. Please leave us alone."

This time Piper turned on the kid himself.

"Hey there," she said, putting a barrel full of charmspeak into her words. "Shut up."

After that ordeal, Piper got about 27 minuets of sleep before the plan landed.

"Wow, you guys look like centaur crap. What happened?" Nico asked from his position on the chairs.

"No," Piper growled. "We are not talking about that ever again. Come on."

Nico and Hazel had met up with the others about six feet from the customs guy. Speaking of which, Frank had trouble again, so they know it's not Americas fault, but instead it was a mythical centaur. Who knew?

Aside from that, everything passed smoothly, so the demigods were out and about in less than an hour.

"What did you guys do when we were gone?" Leo asked the children of Hades.

Nico and Hazel did many things including a cannoli fest in Italy. Jason was miffed because now he owed Percy ten bucks, as he didn't think they'd actually do that.

While Nico talked, Annabeth looked at a map she brought and tried to hail a cab as their designated driver was late, but prevailed fruitless. So they waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, Percy come out of nowhere.

"Where've you guys been? Come on, we're parked over here- you guys look like crap."

"Thank you for that Percy, but the thing is, WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!" Piper yelled. Everyone was so tired though, that the only ones who noticed was Percy and some random passerbys.

"Well, I think we're late enough as it is. Let's get in the car an go," Annabeth said in her calm, reasoning voice that instantly cooled Percy down.

Jason slung his sister over his shoulder (she passed out recently because the Ativan had side effects) and followed the others down the long, winding road to the car.

Time skip to the next day

"So, Hogwarts. What's that about?" Leo asked the twins.

"Why, only the greatest school in all of Europe!" Said Fred.

"In all of the world," corrected his brother.

"Yeah, okay, but tell me about it, why don't you?" Leo said rolling his eyes a bit, but unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Sure. Ask a question and we'll answer it," they said unanimously.

"What's the toleration of pranks?" Popped out of Leo's mouth.

"Well," the twins said grinning. "It like everywhere else. Don't get caught and you won't be punished. What's that?" They gestured down to Leo's hands, fumbling around with something.

"Uh," he stalled. "It's a..." Once he got a closer look at it he knew instantly what it was. "It's a paint bomb."

"Whoa, does it work?" They asked, amazed.

"Let put some paint it and find out!" Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out a small can of sky blue paint.

"How did you-" George asked, but Leo cut him off.

"Please save all questions until the end, thank you. Hey, do you know where the other guys I came with are sleeping?" Leo inquired.

The twins looked at each other, nodded mutely and tip-toed out the door. Leo followed them down the corridor for about 10 seconds until they stopped abruptly outside a door.

"Let's do this," Leo whispered as he turned the doorknob.

The next moments seemed to happen like a video that's been sped up x10.

The door opened, Leo threw the bomb inside, the two other pranksters helped close the door, milliseconds before there was a small 'boom' and three loud shouts, all ranging from 'Leo' 'George' 'Fred' and many swears. Leo had no idea Frank could be so creative.

As soon as the three got back to the safety of their room, Fred asked Leo how he made that.

My father's the Greek god of mechanics so creating stuff runs in my blood.

"My parents were mechanics. They taught me a few tricks. It also helps when you have a magic tool belt." Leo was slightly put out when they didn't fawn over his belt.

Oh wait, they're wizards. Magic is normal for them.

"So you seriously like pranks?" George asked him.

It just occurred to Leo that these two must also be troublemakers. He was lost in thoughts of what kind of mischief they could pull together when George's words brought him back.

"Yes, yes I do. Now, tell me about the layout of the school and what kind of nasty people that deserve to have their hair fall out."

The twins laughed and started talking. They talked until about three o'clock in the morning and planned their pranks until seven. Then, they fell asleep at around seven-thirty with dust bombs and potions running through their minds.

Needless to say, Hogwarts was in trouble.

**Well, it wasn't my longest chapter, but whatever. Feel free to send in ideas!**


	4. Diagon Alley, Stolls and Mystery Thought

**Ay yo people! I'm back and here with a new chap****ter. Anyway, ARandomFangirler and kriawesome this is really where your suggestions come in. So, yeah. Have fun.**

WIZARD POV

It was a miracle. Harry was at the Dursleys and

he wasn't feeling homicidal.

This definitely wasn't because they got any better and actually started treating him like a human being, oh no. It was because of the surprise guests.

In the safety of his bedroom and in the middle of the night, he learnt that they were wizards from an American school and that they're here as a 'give and get' as Hazel put it. That means they give information and get information. Simple, really, they say.

It wasn't as simple as they say. Trying to get information out of them was like trying to drink Niagara Falls out of a bendy straw. Harry chuckled at his metaphor.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Percy asked. Harry just shook his head and continued staring at the sky. Vernon recently kicked them out because 'they were making too much noise.' Percy then pointed out that he was making even more noise by yelling, and Harry swore that he saw steam coming from his ears. Now they were just staring at the sky in a nearby park.

"Hey! Look at these tossers!"

Harry outwardly groaned. It was Dudley and his cronies.

"What do you want," he asked, getting to his feet. He noticed the others were already up.

"Nothing much. Just to turn you into a bloody pulp. You and your little friends." Harry wasn't quite sure what Dudley meant by 'little' as Percy had a good few inches on his cousin, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask.

"Just leave us alone," Harry replied. Admittedly, it wasn't the best comeback, but that doesn't matter right now.

"Or what?" Dudley spat back, stepping closer to Harry. He thought he felt Annabeth tense up next to him, but he wasn't sure. What he was focused on was the blimp he called his cousin advancing on him in a threatening manner.

"Hey, dude, we don't want any trouble. Go away," Percy said with an edge to his voice and grabbed Dudley's arm. That's what set him off.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed in Percy face and drew back a fist. Before Harry could react or even try to pull his new-found friend away from the danger, Dudley was on the floor. Harry looked up and saw Annabeth holding a pencil...No it was a knife.

Annabeth was holding a knife.

"Whoa! Put that thing down! You didn't kill him did you?" He asked, not because he was worried for Dudley's safety, but because his aunt and uncle would be a little cross if their son died.

"No I didn't kill him. Just a little tap on the head and- boom! Out cold. Wait, you can see it?"

"Yes I can bloody see it! It's bronze and glinting in the sun so much I think I'll go blind! How can I not see it?" He shouted, a little bit hysterically. "Tell me why you are even carrying a knife in the first place!"

"Oh, um. Well, firstly, I don't know how you can't see it, it _is_ pretty bright. Secondly, it's, um, really dangerous in America so we have to carry knifes, as to, um, not...expose ourselves as wizards?" Annabeth said, side glancing at Hazel. She subtly nodded approval.

Harry supposed that was as good a reason as any _but really Annabeth? You had to use a knife on my cousin?_ Speaking of which, he was starting to wake up.

"Um, guys. We should go now. Ya' know, before he sees us and remembers what happened," Hazel said.

The next few days were filled with Dudley moaning about how his head hurt and he didn't know why.

_Well_, Harry though._ It could be worse._

And he was right. It could be.

**LB**

Draco was still confused. These new wizards act very strangely, even for Americans.

And yes, Draco has heard stories of Americans. They were, loud and boisterous (much like Gryffindors, he thought). They also ate lots of food and were usually fat because of it. These assumptions were entirely stereotypical, but that's how most americans were anyways, right?

Wrong.

The people sharing his house were nothing like that. The loudest one was the girl with the dyed hair, and even then he friends calmed her down before she got above a normal speaking voice. They also were incredibly fit, (in the boys case, skinny) and ate only what they were given, something even less.

_They're like birds,_ Draco thought one day. _Strange, exotic birds from a far off land and I've been given the task of examining them._

Thinking back to that day, he realized they are more like birds than he originally thought. Parrots, to be more specific, as they can speak English, but once you turn your back, they speak in something you can never understand.

He also noticed that _they_ spend a lot of time studying him as well.

Whenever he had a conversation with his father, his mother, even a house elf, he would glance out of the corner of his eye and notice them huddled in a corner conversing.

_They're talking about us_, he always thought. _No. Banish that. You're paranoid_, was always the response. But as it happens more and more, he can't be sure.

He just can't be sure.

**LB**

Grimmauld Place was absolutely trashed. There was dirt on the floor, there were noxious fumes in the air, the ceiling was dripping slime and Ron had paint on his ass.

That's right. Ron had paint all over his ass, and he was not happy about it.

"FRED! GEORGE! COME HERE _RIGHT NOW!_" He hollered about the same time Piper screeched "LEO!"

For some strange reason, Leo had come immediately after she had called him even though he looked reluctant.

"Hey, do you think you could call the twins over?" He asked her after his attempts proved fruitless. She shrugged and called their names. Seconds later, they came dashing out Of a nearby room like a couple of excited dogs.

Once the mess-makers were lined up, Ron started talking.

"What the bloody HELL do you think you're doing? The order went out on a mission and left us here because they thought we could be trusted! What's going to happen when they find the place in shambles?"

"Dunno mate," George answered. "But it's not going to be good."

Ron threw his hands up in exasperation. He glanced over to the others for help and saw Piper conversing in a different language with Leo. Sometimes they paused and looked up as if they were searching for the word and carried on. Other times they just said it in English.

Eventually they stopped and looked at Ron, both with different expressions; Piper had anger and defeat and Leo was wearing a smug grin.

"Okay," Jason said, looking at the other teenagers in the room. " Frank and I have come up with a plan. We're going to clean the house."

Ron was not impressed. Apparently, neither were Piper and Leo.

"No shit. We can't afford not to," Leo said, looking at his friend with a 'duh' face.

"Whatever. If we want to be able to sleep here for the rest of the month, we need to start now," Ron said. "Okay. Piper, you, Leo and George get the upper floors. Keep an eye on them, will you?"

She nodded and dragged her partners away by the arms.

"Frank, you and Fred stay down here. Jason, you and I will get the ceiling and anything else."

They got to work straight off the bat and prayed to every deity they could think of. It was a close call, but they were able to get everything done about twenty seconds before Mrs. Weasley came barging in through the door.

"Hello? Children? Is everyone alive in here?" She asked, almost running into Frank, who quickly hid a sopping wet rag behind his back.

"Yes mam! Everyone is alive and well and the house is not in shambles, uh uh no way!" He replied a little too quickly. Mrs. Weasleys eyes narrowed for a bit, but after a thorough search, her face broke into a grin and she sat down.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Now, tell me _all_ about what you did today!"

A nervous giggle filled the room.

"Nothing, really," Ron said to his mum, lying through his teeth. "Nothing at all."

**LB**

_Their faces are priceless._

Currently, Harry was walking the three other wizards through the streets of Diagon Alley, on their way to Gringotts and that was all he could think about. Well, that, as well as other things. And by other things he meant his friends. Speaking of which...

"Harry!" He turned at the shout of his name to see a familiar red-head running towards him.

"I've got something to tell you!" They said at the same time.

"Okay! You go first!" They practically shouted in their excitement.

"Fine. One, two, three, AMERICAN EXCHANGE STUDENTS!"

Both of the boys froze.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Harry, we forgot to tell you. We have friends staying with some other people," Hazel piped up from behind him.

"Percy!"

"Jason!"

They then proceeded to do that weird 'man-hug,' loudly talk about how 'they've been apart for so long and successfully embarrass everyone within a five foot radius. After they broke up the group continued walking to the bank, chatting about what's been happening.

Once they made it to Gringotts, an unwelcome sight swept over them.

"Potter," a voice said to him.

"Malfoy," he curtly responded, trying to edge around him but to no avail.

"I believe you are housing Americans as well?" He asked stiffly.

"Yeah, so?"

He sighed.

"Did they not teach you English at that hole you live in? I said _as well._ That means Americans are with me too, you dumb-"

Before things escalated into a full blown fight (as they usually did between Harry and Draco) two brown blurs dropped from the top of the Gringotts roof, right onto the blond Slytherin.

"Oh my-"

"What the-"

"Do we-"

"We do!"

Suddenly, Harry heard his name.

"Harry? Thank Merlin you're here! Did you know that american exchange students are here? They're brothers-"

"Oh gods no. Please, _please_, tell me it's not them.

"But I keep losing them. They're funny, but quite prone to pranks. Have you seen them around?" Hermione finished, looking around.

"STOLLS!"

"So, Hecate was just waiting there? Just standing still, not doing anything?" Percy asked for the twentieth time.

"Yeah. Then she turns around and starts blabbering on about crosswords-"

"No, Travis, it was cross_roads_, remember?"

"Right, right, crossroads, whatever! Anyway, she says that we can either go back to camp or suffer with you guys."

Draco was utterly confused. Who was Hecate? What do they mean by suffer? Unfortunately, Draco seemed unable to talk. After minuets of the Americans talking to each other, he found his voice.

"What?" He managed to croak out.

They froze.

"Hecate is our crazy old aunt that hates Percy so she thinks spending time with him is torture. Actually, everyone in our family thinks that to a certain degree," Connor filled in while Hermione viciously scribbled on a sheet of notebook paper.

"Family?" He questioned again.

"Oh yeah. Percy, Nico, Thalia, Hazel and Jason are cousins, Leo, Frank, Connor and I are cousins, Annabeth is my first cousin or something like that...moral of the story, we're all kinda related. But everyone still hates Percy," Travis said as Percy grumbled in the corner.

"Great, great, but it's getting dark, so we have to get the money and go," Annabeth cut in, grabbing the two people closest to her and dragging them into the wizarding bank after her.

Soon, only Draco was left outside, and that was because he had a thought. An unpleasant, obnoxious, abhorrent thought, but a though all the same. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. But he did anyway. He pushed his uncomfortable thought to the back of his mind and put on a stoic face.

Then, he waited.

**sorry, this was a little rushed. I actually meant to get the first day of Hogwarts into this chapter as well, but, yeah. Til next time!**


	5. A First Look at Hogwarts and the Sorting

**Wow, okay, I haven't updated in awhile. I'm just going to give my usual excuse and say that school sucks, but also that it lets out in a couple of days. (Also I got into a fistfight and damaged my dominant hand. Short version: I educated someone on why they shouldn't use 'girl' as an insult. They didn't take it well.) BUT! Here it is, and let me tell you; I had a lot of fun with the names of the first years.**

DEMIGOD POV

After saying goodbye to The Order, The Malfoys, and flipping the Dursleys off, they were taking the train to Hogwarts, and on that day the Demigods received a grim reminder. Hazel gets sick on literally any type of transportation except for a wicked fast horse that ate gold and cussed like a sailor. Who knew?

So, now, Thalia was waiting for a very green Hazel, (She chuckled at that) outside of the train's lavatory., trying not to wince at the loud retching sounds coming from inside. Suddenly, a weight landed across Thalia's shoulders and a voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Well hel-lo, pretty lady. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Why is that?"

Thalia turned her head to see the face of a boy trying to be seductive but just coming off as really, really creepy. She chose to ignore his question and focuses mainly on his hand trying to creep up her shirt. Honestly, the only reason she didn't deck him already is because Chiron had made her behave.

"Excuse me," she said through gritted teeth, barely keeping her temper under control. "What do you think you're doing?"

He ignored her completely and just let his hand trail up her shirt. Once he got to just above her navel she saw red and elbowed him, smack-dab in the face, causing him to fall onto the floor. Seconds later, his nose started gushing blood.

"Stay away from me, creep," she hissed as Hazel came out of the bathroom..

"Oh my! What happened here?" Hazel asked with wide eyes. Thalia started to panic.

"Don't worry. I hit him, but it was for a totally justifiable reason, okay?" Thalia replied, stretching her arm. Believe it or not, but the kid's face was hard.

Hazel knew that Thalia wasn't bad, not at all. She was just a bit…misguided at time though, and that could get them into serious trouble. Despite that fact, Hazel decided to give Thalia the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay. I didn't see anything. Lets go back to the compartment."

Suddenly, Thalia knew why the others thought Hazel was so cool.

It was a little embarrassing, Annabeth thought, that they had to ride with the first years, but the look on Percy's face when he saw the giant squid was definitely worth it.

At first, she had to restrain him from causing a hurricane (for what reason? She thought it was because the squid was in captivity) but the squid must have reassured him because he relaxed soon after. They just sat in silence with him having a mental conversation with the squid and her staring at his face, just watching his expressions change. It was completely adorable.

As soon as they got to the banks, a Scottish woman lead both the demigods and the first years into an empty corridor.

"Once we get into the Great Hall, I will call out your names. When you hear yours, you will sit upon a stool-"

Leo snickered.

"And I will place a hat on your head. That is the sorting hat. It will determine which house you will be placed into for the remainder of your stay at Hogwarts. For then, your house will be like your family. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

And with that,she opened the mahogany doors to the great hall.

Percy had to literally drag his girlfriend up to where they were sitting, as Annabeth was in awe of the architecture. He was pretty sure she was drooling too. Since Annabeth was looking around with admiration, she didn't notice the whispers floating through the air.

_"Is that them?"_

_"No, they're just really tall first years. Of course it's them!"_

_"Merlin on a taco, they are damn fine."_

_"Why would Merlin be on a-ohhh. Yeah. They are."_

Even before McGonagall started calling names had the whispers ceased. She took advantage of that and immediately called out the first kid to go up.

"ARELLANO, REYNA!"

Reyna gracefully stood up and walked to the stool. The whispers had flared up again, but looking at the girl, you would think she hadn't noticed.

Reyna sat on the stool and McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head, and the thing shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" almost immediately. She stood again and when to sit with Harry, Hermione and Ron when they cheered.

Then, the cycle repeated itself.

"BROCK, BLAINE!"

The small boy all but ran up to the stool and the professor jammed it over his head. It took a minute for the hat to choose, but when it did it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" and the cheers erupted again, only this time it was from the Hufflepuff table.

"CHASE, ANNABETH!"

When Annabeth had the hat over half of her face, she was slightly surprised when it started talking to her.

_'Hmm, this is tough, yes. But what do you think?'_

_'What do I think? About what?'_

She could practically hear the hat sigh.

_'Which house do you think you would fit best in? You have an equal amount of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.'_

_'I'm not quite sure, but is it really my place to choose? I mean, you are the _sorting_ hat.'_

_'That's exactally what I was looking for.'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Nico was after Annabeth.

He walked, he sat and he remained there, just like everyone else. The only thing the hat did differently was reveal what information it had.

'_You must be the son of Hades.'_

Nico gave a start and almost fell off the stool.

'_What? How do you know that?'_

_'I am a magical object, and a quite powerful one if I do say so myself.'_

_'So how do you know? Can you read my mind or something?'_

_'Yes, but the reason I know is because Dumbledore discussed your arrival with some others in his office. I simply eavesdropped. Now, where to sort you?'_

Nico was getting annoyed with this hat.

_'Do you know about all of us?'_

_'Yes. Let's see, large amounts of bravery, but it takes great cunning to trick the son of Poseidon. Here, this will help your journey stupendously.'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

'Wait!' Nico thought frantically. '_There's still more I want to talk about!'_

_'But there is nothing I want to tell.'_

And with that, the hat was yanked off his head and he was left to stew at the Slytherin table.

He watched as Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Thalia and Leo got sorted into Gryffindor along with a few first years. The only ones Nico could remember were Russell Hardy and Ruby Gemma.

The Stolls and first years Emerald Gemma and Sarah Kelly were in Slytherin with him. Frank and a girl named Opal (her last name was Gemma too) were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got a girl named Sapphire Gemma.

'_Honestly, how many kids did this woman have?'_ He had barely finished that thought before food magically appeared on the tables. Nico ate quite absentmindedly as he was trying to figure out what the hat meant by helping him with his quest.

'_Putting me into Slytherin won't help my quest! If anything it will ruin it. Everyone here seems to hate Slytherin and everyone in it, so how will that help?'_

Tired and confused, Nico DiAngelo followed the rest of his housemates to the Slytherin dorms, and wondered how he was going to get used to sleeping under a lake. The fish were really creeping him out.

**Yeah, okay, that could have been better. Believe me though, chapters will probably be a little more frequent. Also, we're getting to the part that I was really looking forwards to. **

**ANYWAY, if you were wondering, I did a little research for the names of the first years. In Gryffindor we have Russell Hardy, with Russell meaning 'little red one' in olden France and Hardy comes from hardi which means 'brave'. **

**In Hufflepuff we have Blaine Brock. Blaine comes from bláán in Scottish meaning 'yellow' and Brock is from a surname which was derived from Old English brocc meaning 'badger'. **

**In Slytherin we have Sarah Kelly. In Gaelic Sarah means 'princess' and Kelly means 'strife'.**

**Also, we have the Gemmas. Ruby is a red stone, Sapphire is a blue stone, Emerald is a green stone and Opal is (sometimes) yellow. Until the next chapter, you will have no idea why I even brought them into this. But I have a plan.**


	6. Riot in the Lunchroom and Making Friends

**Special thanks to AutumnLeaves03 for the amazing idea on what to do with the Gemmas. (That'll show up next chapter though, and not quite the way you might think.) Also, the next chapter will probably be up in a few days. I'm almost halfway done and it's already over two thousand words, which I find very satisfying.**

WIZARD POV

Hermione liked to know things.

For example, she liked to learn about anything, ranging from the history of Hogwarts to the side affects of popular potions, and that's because she liked to know.

What Hermione didn't like was not knowing, but the thing is, that's all she had been doing these past few months.

First, she has some random American boys knock on her door and ask to stay with her. Then, they claim to be wizards when they didn't even have a wand. She later meets up with Harry and Ron who also have new American friends, who seem to know her American friends. Then, they're all related.

She had put on a neutral face for most of it, not letting her full curiosity show, but once the sorting was over and she was alone...

Hermione liked knowing, and this was one thing she was going to figure out.

**LB**

Her first breakfast at Hogwarts was not a pleasant one; neither for her, nor her friends. She had spent most of the night mulling over the possible that the Americans could be here because of. She was ninety-nine percent sure that Dumbledore was on drugs, as he wouldn't allow Americans into the school just to compare learning techniques.

'_Then again, Beauxbatons and Durmstrange came around for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.' _

That was a thought that popped into her head quite often that night and she always rebounded it with 'but that was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This is just stupid!' But every time she repeated this fact, the voice inside her head seemed to get smaller and more insignificant.

Judging from the faces of her peers, she could only assume they did the same.

"Ms. Granger!"

She was jolted awake from her short-lived nap at the breakfast table by Professor McGonagall. They quickly discussed something Hermione couldn't remember and the Transfiguration teacher handed the girl her schedule before bustling off to the second year beside her.

Hermione shook her head and focused on her schedule. She stood up and stumbled over to Ron and Harry to compare. As usual, they had most of the same classes together.

It was only when she was walking into her first class did she notice that she hadn't seen the Americans at breakfast.

**LB**

Now that they were in their fifth year, their O.W.L.s were starting, and that meant that homework was steadily getting more vicious. Hermione was only halfway through the first day and she was already piled with different assignments and reports. Not that she was complaining, though. Magical homework was much more fun then muggle homework.

She was making her way back to the Gryffindor common room after lunch, as she had a free period, and she intended to do as much as the aforementioned homework as she could. She said the password and made her way over to the couch she normally sat in to do homework. It was only when she was pulling out her quill did she notice that there was another person here with her. She looked too her left to see Reyna furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Hermione started to have a mental battle with herself. Her considerate side wanted to say hello, but her rational side said that she didn't have time for chit-chat if she wanted to finish her potions work. Eventually, her considerate side won out, as she had been raised in a pleasant family.

"Hello!"

The other girl tensed and looked up.

"Hello. When did you come in?" Reyna asked, relaxing slightly, but not much.

"A few minutes ago. Do you mind if I ask what you're doing?"

_'Sweet Merlin, Hermione. You're never going to get anything done!'_

"A Transfiguration essay." The American set her pen on the table in front of her and turned her full attention on Hermione. "Or, I was. What about you?"

Hermione let out a little laugh before squashing her rational side. "Me too. Well, okay, it was for Potions, but homework all the same. Why are you doing it now? You have a few days, I'm sure."

Reyna was now fully relaxed.

"I like to get things done before the night it's due. It keeps stress at bay."

Hermione beamed. She was liking the girl quite a lot.

"Me too," Hermione said, putting her quill back inside her bag. "So, how do you like the school so far? What's your favorite class?"

The way Reyna reacted to those questions startled Hermione; it was like she asked a difficult math problem.

"Well, to answer your first question, I think the school is great. Neither I nor most of my colleagues have gone to a school an not be expelled, so we'll see what happens. Now, my favorite class..." Reyna trailed off and stared at the floor for a bit.

"I quite enjoy potions, as it requires no real magic-only the ability to follow directions. Although, in terms of usefulness in a fight, I think that charms would come in handy. What about you? What's your favorite class?"

Needless to say, Hermione definitely didn't finish her essay, and she was sure Reyna did not either, but she didn't care.

Maybe Dumbledore wasn't on drugs.

**LB**

Luna thought the Americans were wonderful.

She loved each and every one of them, from the tall Chinese one to the pretty Native American. She loved their accents, the way they work so well together, but the thing she loved the most was their friendship

Luna also thought that it was marvelous that one was in Ravenclaw; she was looking forward to bonding.

It was the end of the first day back at Hogwarts and she had not yet acted on her plan. She was slightly disappointed that she hadn't talked to her yet, but she understood that she needed to do schoolwork as well.

Luna was walking to the library when she ran into a first year.

"Ooof-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking around. Do you need help?" Luna said to the girl who had fallen in the collision. She held out her hand.

"Oh, it's no problem. Thank you." The girl-Luna could see she was a Slytherin by her tie- grabbed her hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"Oh! You're a Ravenclaw!" The first year exclaimed. "Would you happen to know where Annabeth Chase is?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Luna could see the young girl's soft features fall with disappointment, and she wished she could help. "If I see her around, though, I can tell her you're looking for her?"

The Slytherin brightened up again.

"Oh thank you! Yes, that would be very helpful. My name is Emerald."

"Alright, Emerald, it was nice to meet you. Good luck finding her!" Luna called out as she walked away. As she walked, she checked the time and found that she had only thirty minutes to complete the reading she had to do for Transfiguration.

Luna quickly made her way to her favorite spot in the library, also known as the middle of the back shelves. There weren't any tables or chairs, it had just enough light to read by and was also relatively quiet, as few people liked to venture this far. She was only mildly surprised to find someone already sitting there.

"Why, hello," Luna said softly so she didn't disturb the teen too much. The boy quickly stood up and turned around so Luna could see his face. He was the big burly American in Hufflepuff.

"Um, hi." There was an awkward silence before he spoke again.

"Am I in your spot? Sorry, I just thought it was quiet back here and-" Luna gently cut him off.

"It's alright, there's more than enough room for two. Come, sit down."

The boy nervously sat down again and Luna realized that this was her chance.

"What're you reading?"

"Oh," the boy looked a little startled by the question. "Um, Hogwarts: A History, actually. I thought I should read up about the school." After a moment of silence, he said something else. "My name's Frank, by the way."

"Luna," she replied, sticking out her hand. Then, she sat down and pulled out her book. She was able to read a few chapters before Frank asked her a question.

"So, is it true that you have had a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher every year? Because that seems a little worrying and..." He trailed off, looking at Luna.

"Oh yes. That is true. For my first year, we had a narcissistic megalomanic. For second we had a werewolf, for third we had a death eater in disguise of an auror-are you alright?" He was starting to look a little green.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine thanks. You've been really great company, I hope I see you again soon," he said, getting up.

"We do go to the same school, so the chances are quite high," Luna replied, slightly amused.

"Yeah, I guess we do. Bye!" He limped away.

Luna wondered why he was limping, but shook off the thought and labeled it as his business. So she turned back to her book and was just glad she interacted with him. He seemed really kind.

Luna liked people who were kind.

**LB**

Ginny wanted to kill The Toad.

No, not the kind you would keep as a pet, like Trevor. She wanted to kill their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Also known as The Toad, or TT, depending on who you asked. Which, surprisingly, happened that day at supper.

"Who's that?"

Ginny looked around and spotted Hazel on her right, looking at her with brown eyes.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Her," Hazel replied, nodding to where the teachers sat. At first, Ginny thought she was talking about McGonagall, but the she spotted the toad.

"You don't know Umbridge? She made an hour long speech yesterday. How did you miss that?" Ginny was definitely jealous. She wished that she could have missed Umbridge's yapping.

Hazel shook her head and shifted a bit.

"Lucky you. Oh! Look, she's going to do it again." Ginny watched in horror as the pink clad woman cleared her throat.

"Hem, hem"

Every student in the great hall groaned, plus most of the teachers. The only exception was Dumbledore, who sat as straight as ever with a slight smile on his face.

"Hello children," Umbridge started. "Around the school I have noticed some-how should I say- inappropriate behavior among us, and I do not think that is what we should be promoting. Therefore, using my status as High Inquisitor, I decree that a boy and a girl are no longer permitted to be within eight inches of each other."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed. Ginny in particular was absolutely furious. It wasn't like she spent all of her time with boys and now her favorite pastime was outlawed, no. It was pretty much just because she hated that vile, nasty woman and didn't want to do anything she said.

Ginny was glad to see that most people hated the Defense teacher as well; the great hall had escalated into a full blown riot. Ginny would have definitely laughed at the childish scene if she wasn't angry as well. She also couldn't help but notice that the riot was led by the American that looked like Harry.

Percy Jackson was standing on the Gryffindor table and whipping the crowd around him into a (furious) frenzy. Students from all of the houses were shouting together and running around. She spotted Lavender Brown snogging a sixth year Slytherin boy, just to spite the teacher whose face had become so red it clashed with her outfit.

_'Nothing brings people together quite like a common hatred,' _Ginny thought, and this time she really did laugh. Gone was her anger, replaced by a feeling of triumph as she watched the chaos reach its maximum peak. Finally, teachers were separating students, fixing whatever they broke and assigning detentions.

Ginny didn't care about the half-hearted scolding she received from Flitwick nor the detention slip he handed her. The only things she cared about right now were the jinxes that Harry had sent out.

**What's canon? Not this. I'm just going to start barely following a faint outline of OotP, as the demigods completely f-ed shit up, so you're probably going to read some very strange scenes. This is what you get out of nothing but Starbucks and airplane food.**


	7. Monsters, More Stolls and Fights

**Who! Here is the fastest update I have ever done, ever! Also, I think this chapter is much better than the last. It's also my favorite, so far, as this is where things start heating up (and soon The Golden Trio starts to meddle with the demigods, those nosy little wizards). **

DEMIGOD POV

Hazel was bored.

She was currently in her Herbology class and had finished her assignment ages ago. As a daughter of Pluto, living things didn't normally like her and magical plants qualified as living things. The plants that even Professor Sprout had trouble controlling shrunk away from her with their maws clamped shut. It would have been amazing if she didn't get singled out by everyone about it. Oh well.

Now, (as always) she was the first one done and had nothing to do. She sat for a moment with her head in her hands until her Professor came running over.

"I'm sorry hon, I don't have any extra work for you today," she shouted over the noise of the greenhouse. "If you want, you may leave early and go back to your common room."

Hazel thanked her and watched as the short woman full out sprinted over to a student with his entire leg caught in the gaping mouth of a carnivorous plant. The roman swiftly speed walked to the door before she could see what happened next, and sent out a prayer that the kid would be alright.

Hazel meant to go back to the Gryffindor common room, she really did. She just got lost.

To be fair, it was still the first week she had ever even seen the school, so she really couldn't be blamed. Plus, all of the magic was completely screwing with her navigation thing, which was not good, especially since she had Transfiguration in about ten minutes. It was the closest to Gryffindor tower, so if she could find the tower, she could find her class. But she couldn't find the tower. This was just not working out for her.

She went up one more set of stairs before sitting down and putting her head in her hands as she tried to clear her head.

"Are-are you okay?" A timid voice asked by her left. Hazel raised her head and spotted a girl. She was probably only about two or three years younger than Hazel, but she was incredibly short.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hazel replied, giving the girl a small smile. "I'm just a little lost. I don't suppose you could give me directions to get to Gryffindor tower?"

The girl nodded and closed her eyes.

"Turn around and go down two sets of stairs. Turn left and you will come across a painting of Galileo Galilei. Tell him, 'per favore fatemi passare a torre di Grifondoro' and he will open the door he's standing next to. It may seem small, but you'll fit, trust me." With that, the girl opened her eyes and put her hand to her forehead.

"Whoo, that always makes me a little dizzy. I'm going to go lie down now. Bye," the girl said and rushed away, probably in search of her own dorm.

Hazel-who was definitely confused, and a little weirded out- wanted to know who that girl was. Her demigod senses were tingling, more than usual when she came in contact with her. She decided to reflect on this later and focus on getting to her dorm. She went back down the two sets of stairs and sure enough, once she turned left, she found a painting of who could only be Galileo.

"Ciao. che cosa è che ti serve, bambina? He asked the demigod in Italian.

"Uh, per favore fatemi passare a torre di Grifondoro," Hazel recited uncertainly. She hoped she didn't get the words wrong, as she had absolutely no clue on how to fix them. She almost recognized a few words from her latin classes at camp, but she was pretty sure Galileo wasn't calling her a small potato.

"Naturalmente, dal momento che hai chiesto così gentilmente." Galileo beamed down at her. Hazel shifted her feet and wondered what was going on. Galileo turned so her could reach the door besides him and unlocked it with a great grinding sound that made Hazel cover her ears. When the door was fully open, Hazel was really starting to question that girl, but thank her nonetheless.

_'The door in a painting! How am I supposed to just walk inside that and go through the door?'_

_'Then again, everything so far had worked, so why not this? Not to mention, you only have five more minutes to get to class.'_

Hazel sighed and made her decision. She grabbed the picture frame and boosted herself up and through the painting.

Looking back at this experience, she realized it was actually kind of cool. But in the moment, it just felt very weird, and very creepy.

It was like she was wading through a pool of jello with people behind her grabbing her arms and pulling her back. Therefore, it was very hard to walk. Every time she tried to take a step the jello went underneath her foot, so she had to push it down and in front.

She was just about to give up when Percy's voice floated into her mind.

"It's much easier to walk backwards then forwards, so keep that in mind."

Of course! That was a memory from when he gave the seven proper swimming lessons. She assumed that whatever this stuff she was attempting to walk through acted kind of like water, so that just might work.

She twisted around and got ready to take a step backwards. Before she knew it, she was falling out of the frame

The feeling of disappointment was just about to consume her when she recognized the large painting besides her.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

Hazel made a mental note to thank Percy later.

As she was sitting in the comfy chair next to fire, she wondered how the girl knew about that. Hazel didn't think that she was in Gryffindor, as she hadn't seen her around. Hazel had also noticed that throughout her epic journey, she hadn't run into any teachers or ghosts. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that running around the Hogwarts corridors and not finding any ghosts wasn't normal, and that same thing was telling her the girl had something to do with it.

**LB**

Frank was quiet.

It was one of the things people liked about him. If fights were going on, he would settle them calmly. If people were being too rambunctious, he would sort them out. Everyone got what they needed and Frank got nailed as the quiet boy. Really, it was a win-win situation.

The only thing is, Frank was also a badass. It took a lot to rile him up, but when you did, a body would be left over. There is a saying, 'When good men go to war, demons run,' and Frank takes that a little too seriously. Especially on that day. Coincidentally, it was the same day Hazel had her interaction with the strange girl-not that he would know that, yet.

It was after another uneventful day of classes that Frank was doing his homework. Well, not exactly. Frank was reading up on magical creatures for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but they would need to know about Wendigos until next year. He was supposed to be doing his Potions research, but he found that class boring and irrelevant to what he needed, so he decided to not do it. Okay, he'd do it, as Snape scares him, but he won't do it very well.

"Hey Frank! Whatcha doing?"

Frank looked up to see Percy walking towards him with Annabeth, Ron, Hermione and Harry in tow. Ever since they came to the school, Percy had been following Harry around like a lost puppy. Sometimes, it was even reversed, and Frank didn't know what to make of it. He definitely knew that it made conversing about their plan loads harder, but Frank didn't know what to do, so he did nothing at all.

Percy sat down across from Frank, and the other two followed soon after, but for once, Percy wasn't the one talking to Harry; it was his girlfriend.

Frank sent a quizzical look toward his raven haired friend, but Percy just smiled and motion for him to listen.

"I've fought one. Believe me."

"Oh yeah, I totally believe you. I'm just wondering how big it was."

"Uh, about forty feet, I think."

"Okay, I suppose that was pretty impressive. Just not to someone who's fought a Drakon."

"No way. You're lying. Only three people in Wizarding history have ever fought a Drakon and survived."

"Make that four, then."

"Merlin. Okay, what about a Phoenix?"

"Mm, no, I don't think I've ever seen one."

"Dumbledore has one in his office! It's name is Fawkes."

"Ha, that's a good one. You mean he domesticated a Phoenix? That's pretty intense."

"Yeah. And what did you mean by 'that's a good one'?"

"Okay," Annabeth started in that way you know she's going to talk forever. "Shut up, because I'm about to tell a story. In the late 1500s, in England there was this muggle King. He had, like, the worse rating ever. Not because he was corrupted, I think, but he was just unpopular for some reason. So he decided to do something to raise his polls.

"He sent out a whole bunch of men to spy on this one group. The king knew that they didn't like him at all, so he told his men to suggest assassinating the king."

"What?" Ron asked, and was immediately shushed by the librarian. "What?" He asked a bit quieter. "The king wanted to assassinate himself?"

"No, Ron. He- never mind. I'll let you tell this one, Annabeth. I can't believe I've never made this connection before. Go on, please."

"Yeah. So, anyway, the kings men pretend to be in that group, so they can track the groups every move. They feed information back to the king and such, so they know when and where the assassination was going to take place. Finally, they-the group that is- had everything set and we're ready to kill the king. What they were going to do was blow up the palace with gunpowder. The thing is, they had barrels of gunpowder, so that means they had to be manually set off. The group pretty much just pulled sticks and sent in this dude. His name was Guy Fawkes."

"What kind of parents name their kid 'Guy'? How could you do that to a person? Do you know how many jokes could be made? And-"

"Shhh!" Hermione, Harry, Frank, and Percy cut him off.

"As I was saying, they sent in Guy Fawkes to light the gunpowder. But, the kings men knew that was going to happen, so the Garuda came down and caught him right in the middle of the act. Once the news got out that somebody tried to assassinate the king, people started freaking out. The king was more liked now, because of it."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You know that saying, 'you don't know what you have until it's gone?' Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. The people starting thinking about what would happen if the king was gone so they started to appreciate him a lot more."

"What I'm still confused about is the Fawkes thing. Why is it funny?"

"He was kept in charge of the gunpowder, and fire and gun powered go hand in hand. That's why I think it's funny, anyway."

Every one laughed until they were kicked out of the library.

"That was fun. I'll see you tomorrow, guys. Bye!" Annabeth said to Harry, Hermione and Ron and dragged Percy and Frank along with her.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Percy asked when Annabeth relented the tugging of his arm.

"I got a call from Nico. He thinks there are monsters in the school."

Frank was confused. "Of course there are monsters in the school. We have a ghost for a history teacher."

"Oh yeah, I've got a funny story regarding him, but I think I'll let Nico tell you that one. And I mean monsters."

"Oh."

**LB**

_'Dashing through the halls, please get out of the way. You're so freaking slow, girl please move that cage.'_

Frank was slightly ashamed that all he could thing of right now was a bad Christmas song parody and not the imminent danger all of these students were in right now.

Parallel to the first line of the song, Percy, Annabeth and Frank were dash through the halls in order to meet the son of Hades at the entrance of the Slytherin chamber.

"Hey! Watch it!" A Hufflepuff boy exclaimed when Frank almost mowed him over.

"Sorry!" Frank yelled back, but as he didn't even slow down, the Hufflepuff boy didn't think he was very sorry at all and silently cursed Americans for their clumsiness.

In next to no time, the three had their hands on their knees in front of Nico.

"Well, we know they work," he said more to Annabeth than to anyone else.

Annabeth barely acknowledged him as she was still recovering from the dead sprint across a gigantic castle she participated in.

"Well? Come on, let's go find these things! Get your act together." This remark was met with three deadly glares and a swift kick to the shin.

"They're all children, I swear," Nico muttered, who was soon after punched by three different people in three different places.

After he regained his breath, Frank was yet again sprinting through the castle ground in search of four first-year girls. Of course, like all monsters they've encountered, they were expecting some nice, juicy, breathless demigods in the most secluded area of the castle at this time of day.

The library.

"Perseus Jackson." The Gemmas murmured in unison.

"Oh shut up!" The demigods whispered in the same fashion.

What happened next was probably the quietest fight in history. As neither groups wanted to disturb the librarian, they had to keep their voices low and their moves constricted, so their weapons wouldn't knock over any shelves. 'To be honest,' Frank thought. 'This is the most anticlimactic fight of my life.'

"Wait! Please, listen to me!" Opal, the one Frank was fighting, hissed.

"Shut up Opis and kick his American ass!" The Gryffindor one whisper-shouted at her.

Now, Frank had no problem with being called American. It happened all the time, and no actual harm came from it, so he didn't let it bother him. Usually. In the middle of a fight with an Ancient Greek or Roman monster who wanted to kill him, it bothered him a lot.

"I. AM. CANADIAN!" With each word he yelled, he thrusted his gladius and managed to render his opponent weapon less. He was about to disintegrate her when the librarian came around the corner.

"No yelling in-what is going on here? Put those weapons away; how did you get get those in here? All of you, detention with Severus for a month!"

The demigods may have fought Giants, but each and every one of them were absolutely terrified of Severus Snape.

**LB**

Connor and Travis were having the best time of their lives.

So many people in a place with hidden passageways and magic, plus a pair of trickster twins, how could it get any better?

"Okay, now slowly lower down the rope. Almost, almost, few more inches-sorry, centimeters...aha! Got it. Come on down."

After getting the signal from his brother, Travis quietly swung down the rope he and the twin's used to lower the supplies. He stretched his legs to reach the window sill and swiftly slid into the room. He gently tugged on the rope three times to signal George to come down. Soon enough, the three were 'decorating' as they liked to put it.

"Hurry up!" They heard Fred whisper from above. Leo's running out of things to get detention for, she'll be coming in any minute!"

"You guys go on ahead, I can finish up her desk," Travis said to the other two next to him.

"Got it. Don't get caught," George and Connor said at the same time. They high-fived before crawling out of the window.

Travis thought of the look on her face when she would see this tomorrow. Luckily, he had her for his first class, so he actually would be able to see her face.

"Okay, done. Beam me up, Scotty."

"What?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing. TV show reference."

**LB**

Connor had almost peed his pants when Travis told him.

"Dude!" Travis called out to him after last period, a huge grin on his face.

"How was it? Worth it?" Connor yelled back.

"So freaking worth it! She was as pink as her fugly sweaters!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

Connor just stood there, imagining it and wished he had been there.

"Did you get pictures?"

"Hell yeah I got pictures! Who do you think I am?"

The younger Stoll pumped his fist and gave his brother a long distance high-five. Suddenly, there were sounds of running feet and cries of triumph. Not long after, the Weasley twins turned a corner and scooped up Connor and Travis into gigantic bear hugs.

"That was amazing!"

"Absolutely brilliant!"

"So simple-"

"But so ingenious!"

They prank that they decided to do, as sort of a welcoming gift to Umbridge, was cover her entire classroom in colorful sticky notes. The STOLLS won a bet so they got to pick whether the prank was a muggle thing or not.

"How did you two even get that many sticky notes?" The twins asked.

"We have very, how should I say, slight fingers," Travis informed them.

"We also know people. Like, a lot of people who owe us favors, so..." He shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Genius," the twins breathed.

"YOU FOUR!" Umbridge barked from behind them. "I KNOW YOU DID THIS!"

_"Whaaaat?"_ They all said more than asked. No one bothered to point out that Leo was also in on it.

"Detention! For a month!" She was now fully screaming in the middle of the crowed hall.

"You can't prove it was us, therefore, you can't lock us up. I know my rights lady!" Connor said.

"As high inquisitor, it is well within my realm of power to assign detentions to whomever I see fit, _whenever_ I see fit. Detention for two months for talking back."

"What? You can't do that!" The twins shouted.

"I want my layer!" The Stolls said in the same fashion.

"Come now, darlings. Your detentions start now, and we don't want to be late for that, do we?"

"Yes."

Umbridge tsked and waved her wand, creating a stimulation that made the boys feel as if some one was yanking on their ears, hard. If felt kind of like a tormenter who decided to up and become a grandmother. This meant that it hurt like a mother.

"Ahh, stop, please!"

"We won't use sticky notes to cover your classroom ever again, we swear!"

Umbridge paused at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We'll use unicorn shit instead."

"Wrong answer!" And with that, she lead the boys to her sticky note-covered office and sat them down at the desks in the front row.

"Pull out your parchment but leave your quills."

"Ya nutcase. You realize we can't write without them, right? What are we going to use, our tongues?" George said to the woman who was currently rummaging through her sticky note-covered drawers.

"You can use mine. Here." She placed one on each desk the boys were sitting at. "Now, write, I will never make a fool of my teacher."

Connor raised his hand.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked with as much sugar as a glass of pure lemon juice.

"I still want my lawyer."

**Hey hey hey! Just wanted to let you know, Galileo is speaking Italian, and I just used google translate, so sorry if there are mistakes. Also, if I got something wrong about the Guy Fawkes thing, please point it out. That info is from what I learned on Guy Fawkes day in first grade. If you have any suggestions, send 'em in via reveiw or PM, I don't really care. Next chapter won't be up for a while, so sorry. Later!**


End file.
